It is known that, for the accurate development of the shape of die-forged parts and for the release of the forged parts from the die and for reducing the tool wear, it is necessary to lubricate the impressions of the dies and to keep the working temperature of the dies within a defined temperature range by cooling. Plate spray heads are known (EP Patent 0724486) which, by making up the external form, can be adapted to the shape of the die and which have, in a plate facing the impression, bores for the discharge of a mixture consisting of lubricant and water. Such spray heads are relatively complicated and have the disadvantage that the lubricant/water mixture cannot be sprayed in an optimum manner, so that the lubricant consumption is relatively high.
Pneumatic atomizer nozzles which are guided by an industrial robot and travel along paths to cover the impression of the die and spray with a lubricant/water mixture are known.
Spray elements, in particular for molds, which produce and deliver a lubricant/coolant mixture have been disclosed, for example, by DE 44 20 679 A1. Considerable effort is required in order to manipulate such individual spray nozzles.
The object of the invention is therefore to simplify such lubricant and cooling devices and in particular to keep the lubricant consumption as low as possible.